The Next Generation
by iamastrangechild
Summary: Because of Zeus, Athena is loaded with the project of making 3/4ths of gods into mechanical-soon-to-be-real bodies. Third bloods for short. The process is simple really. The 2 Olympian parents zap the body with some power and they become 3rd of an Olympian beings. Its just for fun but when the gods get attached to them, Zeus grants them a few more years of life. But is it enough?


the new generation

third bloods

disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

chapter 1

Zeus paced around the garden. He knew with the temporary curse Hera had punished him with he wouldn't be able to date for 5 years! Hera demanded 10 but with the 48 hour long protest he gave he had been able to shrink it back down to 5 years. " Well it could have been worse..." he muttered, "it could have been forever.". Athena teleported into the garden. " Father, your early" she said, her voice hinted with suspicion. "Daughter Athena would you be a dear and fetch me some nectar?" he asked. "Fetch?" Athena asked, slightly offended to be asked that sentence like a dog. "Yes dear, fetch". "DEAR?" Athena choked out. But nonetheless she went for the nectar fountain. While Zeus turned to look at the view of Olympus Athena put a pinch of trustcaline in his nectar. A special powder that only grew from the wilting pods of abocod, a flower that only grew on Olympus. A pinch of trustcaline and who ever drank it would have to tell the truth for 1 minute. Careful not to be tempted by the sweet scent she handed it to Zeus. "Ahhhh, daughter, this smells delicious, but there is a different aroma of it, would you care to tell me what it is?" "It must new nectar...the spring is coming is it not?". He nodded and chugged it all down. Almost immediately his eyes bugged out and his back straightened. " Why were you so early father? Someone you were waiting for? Something you did?" "Hera put me under a curse so I couldn't date for another 5 years." Athena paused to check the time."Do you want help?" she asked. "Yes, definitely, yea." he answered. "Do you plan on asking some specific for help?" "I plan on asking you." " Do you plan on asking soon and how fast would you want this help to happen?" "I plan on asking you at the throne room after the daily fight- i mean conference and i would like it as soon as possible." "Final q-" but the trustcaline had worn off. She could tell when his eyes returned to his sockets and his back turned less stiff. "Now that you know, will you help me?" Zeus pleaded. That's right. Pleaded. Athena hesitated. Her 2 consciousness appeared. "Athena THINK! As soon as you finish whatever you'll help him with he'll just take all the credit!" devil said. "That is so not true! Athena, Zeus wouldn't plead unless he was really serious. Help him and be nice!" angle fought back. "Help him" "Don't" " "Help him!" "Don't!" "HELP HIM!" "DON'T!" "I'll help you!" Athena burst out, not thinking, hoping that angel was right. Zeus perked up. "You will?" he asked. "Yes. I'll just have you sent out a command to Hephaestus then let me have a turn to speak at the conference. I'll take care of the rest. By the way, you owe me big time." Athena smirked flashing away. Zeus blinked for a few minutes, not believing his luck. "This has to be a dream," he muttered. But no matter how much he zapped himself he didn't get out of his so called "dream". "Then I guess...this is real...WOOOO H-" "Ahem..."Hestia interrupted. "How long have you been there?" Zeus asked, blood rushing to his cheeks. "Too long brother...too long...".

**So how did you like it? My first story on fanfiction so no flames please! I will take constructive criticism, but just be gentle about it. Anyway I got a bunch of story's I want to upload but I don't know which I should post next. Or should I give this story all my focus? Hints, suggestions and likes are welcomed warmly and now I will show you my top 2 story's I'm thinking about uploading.**

**1. Believe it or not. Summary: Hetalia is awesome but I wanted to mix it up a bit. So in this story all the country's are still the country's but instead of their lives ON camera, you get to see how the actors and actresses are Off the camera. And trust me, off camera should be quite enjoyable.**

**2. Your average hetalia Christmas. Summary: Being one of the fan made characters of hetalia, North Pole doesn't get exactly that much popularity. But that doesn't get her down. Because in exchange for popularity, she ALWAYS has a great Christmas party in which her grandpa, Santa, her grandma, Mrs. Clause, and many other childhood fairytale characters sleepover from Christmas eve, to Christmas day, when they leave the North Pole on Santa's sleigh at the late night of the last day there. But this year, North Pole is deciding to get all the country's together for the party. A bit dangerous but hey, what's the worst that can happen?**


End file.
